More Tales from the Ghost Crew
by SenatorBonteri
Summary: The main characters from Star Wars Rebels VS A resurrected "Jedi" who probably should have stayed dead.


One dark night, while he and his crew mates were preparing to go on a mission to Hosnian Prime, Ezra felt a disturbance in the force. Somewhere close by where he was, innocent lives were being destroyed. Then he heard screams and the buzzing of a light saber. Wait. There was more than one blade. Heck. It sounded like more than two blades, even. But before he could rush outside, the sounds faded... and then disappeared. But he could still feel bloodshed happening, through the force. Ezra had been transporting crates of weaponry and energy cells before he sensed the disturbance. Away from the rest of the crew for the time being, he decided to investigate, a hand lingering over his lightsaber of course, a Sith perhaps? Or the Empire? Who could know? Ezra reached out with the Force as he followed the source of the executions. As soon as he set foot outside the hangar he was in, he saw a trail of corpses. The dead bodies of people who had been cut down by a light saber blade. Sabine rushed outside to join him, just then. "Okay, this just got a lot worse." She held her hand to her nose. "Ezra, what's our first move?"

"Uh... follow the corpses I guess? This is... uh... awkward." He said, scratching his head as he decided to follow the trail of the dead. That was when they saw a ship taking off from the nearest spaceport, shortly after Ezra stopped sensing the taking of lives in the system. It was probably the culprit, whoever it was, making his or her getaway. "They've escaped... whoever they are." He said out loud, inspecting the bodies. "Those are definitely cauterized wounds. A lightsaber did this. But who? And why?"

"You don't think it could have been an Inquisitor, do you?" Sabine asked.

Then as they were still following the trail of dead corpses, one of them moved! Then as it slowly got up, they could see it was a wounded survivor. Ezra approached the lone survivor, "What happened here?" Ezra asked, though obviously showing concern for the wounded.

Upon sight of Ezra's light saber, the man stumbled back a few steps. Then he drew a blaster. There was fear in his eyes. "Stay away from me or... I'll shoot you!" He was quivering, despite his words.

Sabine drew her weapon as well. "Answer the question, please." she said in a cool voice. "It'll make a lot less trouble for you if you do."

"W-Wait a minute! We're not here to hurt you." He gestured for Sabine to lower her blaster. "No need for anyone to shoot anybody! We just want to know who or what did this so we can find and make sure this doesn't happen again!"

The man came close to shooting Sabine. But thankfully, Ezra stopped that from happening. "But... that crazed psychopath that gone done this?" He looked at Ezra's weapon. "He was one of your kind. A Jedi!"

"Jedi? No, Jedi don't do stuff like that. The Jedi protect people, they don't murder them, not... slaughter them like this. What did they look like? What can you tell us?" Ezra asked, hoping to get some sort of information on what they were dealing with. Before the man could say another word... he had a heart attack and died right on the spot. Ezra reached out as he dropped dead, "N-No!"

"He thought he was a Jedi." Sabine frowned, her blaster back in its sheath. "This MUST have been another Inquisitor. Now what comes next?" She looked at Ezra warily. "What are we going to do?"

He dropped his arms, "No idea. Maybe there's more clues around here? Witnesses? Something?" He asked rhetorically, deciding to walk around, searching for something, even if nothing was there.

Shortly after Sabine and Ezra made their sad discovery of the trail of corpses out on the streets of Lothal, they met with the rest of the crew of the Ghost and told them about it. Kanan looked especially troubled. Zeb asked, "So you say he thought a Jedi did this?"

Hera added. "That's very troubling to hear. No true Jedi would ever do that."

Kanan put in his own two cents. "You're right, Hera. This isn't the work of a TRUE Jedi. It can't be."

"But who could have done something like this?" Sabine pondered out loud. "I mean, not every Tom, Dick, and Harry has a lightsaber, right? It HAD to have been an Inquisitor. What do you think, Ezra?"

"Maybe an inquisitor... hm, maybe it was a rogue Sith though? I mean, Maul wasn't really a Sith lord exactly, but he wasn't a Jedi either." He offered the idea up, though even he wasn't sure on this one.

"Wasn't? Last I checked, Maul is still alive. But anyway, you've got a point, kid." Zeb said.

"That's a possibility, but the galaxy's a huge place. And we'd have to consider why Maul would be on Lothal in the first place." Sabine put in.

"What... makes you so sure Maul did this?" Hera asked.

Kanan said, "I have to agree. If this was his handiwork, we would know it."

Chopper spoke in Astromech language. Zeb spoke back and said, "Yeah. Whoever did it should get it and get it good."

"I'm not saying Maul. Just, maybe someone like him. Someone who isn't Sith, but isn't Jedi either... someone who follows the dark side though. Whoever it was, they had to have more than one lightsaber." Ezra scratched his head. "Maybe they just want us to think they're an inquisitor? I mean, it wouldn't be insane for someone to do that." He sighed, "But then again, who knows. Maybe it's just the Empire sending someone to mess with us, either way, we can't let them slaughter people."

Just then, a signal transmitted from Coruscant to all over the galactic empire. It was an urgent message from Emperor Palpatine, himself! "Citizens of the empire, I have some troubling news. In the midst of the chaos that is the war on two fronts that we are in, there is another bit of bad news it is my unfortunate duty to relay. A rogue Jedi has been reported slaughtering innocent civilians on Lothal. This is highly treacherous and unacceptable. Now, for those of you who were grumbling about how things were so much better when the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic, I would strongly urge you to reconsider your stance. This individual running amuck is a serial killer... and is most definitely not to be met with open arms." Then the old prune showed the footage of the guy who escaped from the airport. It definitely wasn't a Zabrack. He wasn't wearing imperial colors, either. From the look of his outfit, he WAS a Jedi! One with four arms and two duel bladed light sabers... and standing at 8 feet tall.

"What is THAT?!" Sabine stared in shock at the images that danced across the screen. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

Ezra had a baffled look on his face, "I-It can't be a Jedi...!" He said out loud, a bit annoyed, but also confused. "Jedi don't do things like this."

Kanan was the only one who was able to identify who it was. But the words... "No. It can't be. It's impossible." Escaped his lips.

"What is it, hun? Someone you know?" Hera asked.

"No. It isn't. The guy I'm thinking of is dead 11 years." Kanan sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Ezra perked up a bit, curious. "Who? Someone from the Clone War? Who are you thinking of?" Ezra asked curiously, almost as if interrogatively.

Kanan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. After a few seconds he said, "Someone so horrible I can't even say his name. I learned about him in the Jedi archives just before order 66." His eyes narrowed. "But this isn't him. The guy on my mind is dead. Executed on Umbara."

Zeb interrupted. "Whoever it is, I say we put off our current mission, hunt him down, bring the Jedi imposter to justice, and show the galaxy what a REAL Jedi does!" He grabbed his electro-staff. "Who's with me?!"

"Got your back, Zeb." Sabine raised her pistols.

"Not that the Galaxy will notice or care. But we still need to put a stop to this." Ezra raised his lightsaber.

Everyone else was in as well. Chopper, however, grunted out in droid language. 'Anybody have any idea where the scoundrel fled to or what?'

Ezra shrugged. "Yeah, that's the biggest obstacle here."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door of the building they were in. As if they'd been overheard in there. "Bullox, it could be the empire! Hide!" Sabine dove for cover.

Everyone else started looking for a hiding spot, but Kanan could sense whoever was knocking wasn't hostile. He walked up to the door and told the others, "Relax. It isn't the empire. I can sense it." Then he opened the door.

On the other side of the door, there was a somewhat pretty Togruta girl. She spoke in a low pitched feminine voice as she stated her purpose. "Hey. Pardon the intrusion, but I'm sure you peeps know what just happened here in the streets of this world. I couldn't help but overhear ya talking."

Ezra tilted his head for a moment in curiosity, but slight confusion as well. "Yea, about the uh... well, slaughter. Do you know something about it?" He asked prodding for some sort of information. They'd go on anything really.

"Yeah. I know where he went." She flashed a slight smirk as she rubbed her fingers together and walked inside. "It just so happens he made his getaway on MY ship. But what he didn't know is that I always leave a homing beacon on it... just in case it gets honked off like this."

"Hmm. You seem like a smart girl." Hera told her. "Maybe you could help us out, then."

Chopper didn't seem to approve of the idea. 'We really gonna let this slut ride with us?'

Kanan looked at Chopper with a disapproving glare. Hera and Zeb did too. "CHOPPER!"

"Wait... so he stole your ship and you're willing to tell us where he went? I feel like there's a catch to all this, in us chasing after it. Aside from you getting your ship back that is." Ezra asked.

She rolled her eyes at Chopper's comment. After Ezra put his own two cents in. She looked up a little as she rubbed put her hands on her hips. "Well... it was nice talking to you guys. But if that's gonna be your attitude, I think I may talk to the empire about this, instead." She started to slowly walk away... as if trying to taunt them into begging for her help, lest they lose it to the first Inquisitor who wanted it.

"Good luck with that." Sabine suddenly raised her pistols at the Togruta. She hadn't exactly taken a liking to the newcomer. "You take another step towards that door and you won't be helping ANYONE."

Hera took Sabine aside and told her with a stern look, "Is that what a good guy would do? Threaten innocents?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice." Zeb threw in reluctantly. "This could be the only lead we get. Beggars can't be choosers."

Ezra spoke up again. "Wait! Don't leave, we need something. Besides. The Empire will just take your information then imprison you most likely. They're not exactly fond of anyone, useful or not."

"Who says we absolutely need her help?" Sabine put in with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure the Empire will be on the lookout for this rogue Jedi or whatever it is as well. I say we follow them until they find out more."

She turned back around. "The only thing I require out of this is my ship back. Rest assured." She looked at Sabine. "Do I really seem hostile to you? What is it with all the hate I'm getting?" She turned to the others. "Do you want my help or not?"

Kanan, Hera, and Zeb all voted yes. Chopper said, 'No, no, no, no, no! What are you people thinking?!'

Sabine sighed. "Call it women's intuition, but I'm getting a bad vibe. I agree with Chopper. We can't just trust every Susie who offers to help."

Ezra said, "Well, yea the Empire will find them first, but then anyone paying attention is gonna think the Jedi did this! At least if we find them first then we'll succeed in proving Jedi aren't like that. I vote yes."

"Alright then." She smiled again. She pulled out her tracking device next, as she said, "He looks like he's headed for Nal Hutta."

And so they all got on the Ghost, and punched in the coordinates for Nal Hutta, and jumped to light speed. "Ready or not, here we go." Kanan said as Hera made the jump. Chopper blurted out something difficult to make out. Aboard the ship, Sabine was cleaning some of the paint spots off of her pistols.

"Okay. I get the point." The Togruta said. "Not all of you trust me. But I'm not setting you all up. I promise." She stood with her back against the wall just outside the cockpit.

"Nal Hutta. Isn't that where the Hutt crime-lords are based at? Why would he be going there...?" Ezra asked.

"Ask your new friend." Sabine didn't look up from her work.

"Since the Clone Wars ended, they've been sharing that world with the empire. I can tell you that." Their guest said.

When they GOT to Nal Hutta, the force sensitives in the company could already sense more slaughter going on on the planet's surface. Yes, this was the right place. Kanan directed Hera to land to the closest place they could to where it was happening. So, she landed there. "Alright. All of you who are able to fight, you know what you have to do." Hera said. Then she turned to the Togruta. "What's your name?"

"Mariam Starski." She replied.

"Thank you for leading us here. Now, go find your ship." Hera shot her a small smile. "... and I'm sorry if some of us didn't treat you well." Mariam nodded and ran off to do as she was told. It wasn't likely that they'd see her again.

Then, no sooner did Mariam get away, the big brute they were looking for came into view... slaughtering all in his path quickly, viciously, mercilessly, and without thinking anything of it. He looked exactly like what Palpatine's broadcast showed, too. Upon sensing another force sensitive presence or two in the area, the figure turned his head to face their general direction, while he was a distance away. His two duel bladed light sabers, one blue and one green, were still ignited. Kanan's eyes widened. "No! It… can't be. Can it?"

"Who is he? I would like to know." Zeb said as he activated his electro-staff. Chopper hid on the ship. He didn't feel like going up against that wall of meat. Hera stayed on board, as well, so the ship couldn't be stolen.

"Who the heck is that!?" Sabine looked through a pair of macrobinoculars. "Kanan, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Kanan gulped and said, "Pong Krell."

"Hahahaha! Come get me... if the force will allow it!" The figure said before running off to continue his massacre. He cut down storm troopers and civilians alike as he ran through the streets of Nal Hutta. Even a few local authorities.

"Kanan... What do we do?" Sabine dared to ask such a dreaded question. "This guy looks pretty... dangerous."

"We've got to go after him!" Ezra yelled as he went in after the Force user who cut down civilians, locals, and Imperials alike, without any bias at all. Ezra quickly ignited his lightsaber as he began to chase after them.

It was too late! He stole another ship and flew off on it. However, the guy he stole it from could be seen laughing. "He won't get far." The ship dealer said to himself in his own language.

Kanan caught up to where Ezra was and then asked the ship dealer why the killer wouldn't get far. "How do you know that?"

The alien told him not to tell anyone else but that it was because he only sold ships with enough fuel to reach the nearest refueling station from there... which was owned by his brother. "You didn't hear that from me, though."

Ezra prodded at the dealer, "Where is the next fueling station from Nal Hutta?" He asked. He gave them the coordinates and sped them on their way. They'd still need to hurry. Who said a criminal would bother to pay for his fuel?

So, the crew made their way back to the Ghost, got on board, and took off for that refueling station. "Hurry! This could be our last chance to run him down easily." Kanan said.

"On it!" Hera jumped to light speed, even though this would be a short ride. Little did they know they weren't the only ones chasing the killer. They had competition, now... and it wasn't far behind.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Sabine looked at the nava-computer. "Hold up. It says there's another ship in the same hyperspace as us. Who in the world would be so crazy as to follow us so closely?"

As they came out of hyperspace, Kanan spotted the ship Krell stole coming in for a landing at a random spot. "I don't know. Let's hope they're not intentionally following us." He said as Hera came down to try and cut the fugitive off in his path.

Zeb was manning the guns. "I got this!" With one shot, he destroyed the stolen ship as it was landing, hoping that would stop or at least delay the killer inside it.

Then Hera landed the ship right in front of the wreckage Zeb just created. "Alright. Let's hope that did the trick." She knew it would be a hard fight, otherwise... and there wasn't any guarantee the whole crew would survive such a confrontation. She opened the hatch to let the others out, in any event.

After making the landing and the door of the Ghost opened up, Ezra with his ignited lightsaber leaped out to confront their enemy, He held his blade frontward, preparing himself for a fight. "May the Force be with us." He muttered under his breath as he readied his stance further.

Then, out of the wreckage, he emerged. "NRRGH!" He pushed the scrap metal off of him with the force. Then he glared at Ezra and the others as they walked outside to face him. "You dare challenge me?!" He ignited his sabers and got into a ready stance.

Kanan gritted his teeth. "Pong Krell!" He ignited his saber too. "You should have stayed dead!"

Zeb activated his staff again as he stayed close to Kanan. "Karabast..." He muttered as he looked at the size of their enemy.

"Hmhmhm!" Krell chuckled grimly as he advanced slowly, twirling his blades to show off a little. "You can blame my new master for my resurrection. Now, are we going to talk or are we going to fight?"

"I always knew you were a senseless murderer, Krell. But why are you doing this and who do you serve?" Kanan tried to hide his fear, but Krell would probably sense it no matter how hard he tried.

The resurrected general smirked evilly as he kept advancing slowly. "Because I have orders... and because I can... so as to give the Jedi a worse name than they already have... and because it's fun!"

"Screw all this talk." Sabine drew her blasters impatiently. "Krell, you have the right to remain silent."

"You're right. Enough talk. Time to watch you all die!" He sent a mighty force push and knocked them all off their feet, sending them back a few yards.

After being sent a bit of a distance away, Ezra quickly recovered and readied himself once more. "We've got our work cut out for us this time!" He yelled at the others. "What exactly is the plan here?"

Krell twirled around really fast and cut Sabine Wren with his saber! That inflicted two wounds in her side... and knocking her out of the battle. Then he stomped on Zeb's chest as he attempted to get up... breaking a few ribs. Then he pushed Ezra back onto his back and ran for it! Clearly, he was bent on getting away, as he sensed someone else coming. Ezra quickly jumped back up from the push and ran over to Zeb and Sabine. He knew that it seemed as if the attacker was getting away, but his friends were far more important than capturing the dark Jedi.

That was when Ezra noticed that a couple of advanced TIE fighters had landed nearby. "Well, look who it is." A familiar voice said. There, entering the scene, was Sith Inquisitor Xulbon... and one other.

Ezra kept his saber ignited, stepping in front of the injured Sabine and Zeb. "What are you doing here?" Ezra demanded, glaring at the two inquisitors. "You... should be minding your own business. This is work for an Inquisitor, not a street rat." The other one said. Then he noticed the light saber. "Not even a street rat with a light saber." Kanan made a point about helping Sabine and Zeb to their feet and quickly helping them back onto the Ghost, with Hera's help.

Xulbon knew Ezra was a Jedi. So was Kanan. However... "Thankfully, we don't have time to deal with you," he said. "We have bigger game." Then he and Ungalio dashed off at force speed after Pong Krell.

Kanan was relieved and yet disappointed at the same time. "I guess that settles it, then. Mission failed."

"You're telling me..." Zeb grunted in pain.

Ezra backed away, back with the rest of the crew, "Uh... so… I'm guessing we're not getting Krell then?" Then they saw another ship take off from the refueling station. Obviously, it was already too late. No point doing it now. He had gotten away.

Hera, who normally was the one acting like the mature mother figure to most everyone else in the crew, shook her fist up at this sky and yelled, "NEXT TIME, KRELL!"

THE END.


End file.
